Times Like these
by moonprince45
Summary: What happens when one of the team is brutally attacked?How will the team react?Will they catch the person or persons responsible?
1. ICU

It's Times like these

Criminal Minds and their charaters are not owned by are owned by CBS I owned the show JJ and Reid would have gotten together and be married already.

Chapter 1

Aaromn Hotchner realised time had stood stll ever since he got that fateful phonecall.

"_Hello is this Aaron Hotchner of the FBI?_"said an unknown voice.

"_ is this?_"Hotch said gruffly.

"_This is Nurse Linda of the Mercy Hospital .We have one Spencer Reid admitted into the are listed as his emergency is in dire condition. We would like for you to come down_"said the voice.

"_I'll be right there_"said Hotch worriedly.

Hotch sped towards the hospital breaking a few speed laws on the way but he just didn't really care at that could he when the youngest member of his team is fighting for his remained enough sound of mind to call Davis Rossi and asked him to alert the rest of his team once he informed Rossi of the called him back 5 minutes before he reached the hospital and informed him that the rest of the team had arrived at record speed.

Hotched went straight to the reception and asked for Nurse Linda to get the update on Reid's condition while the rest of the team nervously waited for Hotch to report back to them about the seriousness of Reid's Hotch entered the waiting room everybody jumped at him but he quickly silenced them by putting his palm up and asked them to be patient for Reid's doctor due to the fact repeating what he had been told could make him throw up.

Fortunately they were put out of their misery soon enough when a tall,dark-skinned doctor came out."Family of Dr Spencer Reid?" she stood up and replied they were his seemed to satisfy the doctor and she continued " I'm Dr Daniela Gomez and is Dr Reid seems Dr Reid was the subject of an horrendous of the damage was seemed to be done to his suffered 3 cracked ribs on each side of his chest, a broken arm ,a busted knee and a three broken toes on each foot."she surmised Reid's member face grew in disbelief as the doctor listed down Reid's injury even Rossi's usual mask of calmness cracked under hearing the brutality of injuries inflicted on someone who he'd come to rspect and trust.

Hotch who already heard of the injuries was the first to recover"How was he admitted into the hospital?"he asked the doctor.''Apparently he was dumped on the steps and was found to be in critical by one of the night nurses on a smoke break"explained the Rossi being a wise man of experience realised the doctor was clearly hiding something about the way that explained Reid's admittance.

"Doctor,is there something you're not telling us about Reid's condition he was found in?"he doctor seemed surprised by his statement and guiltily looked down as though to prove Rossi's suspicions right.

"What are you not telling us doc?"Morgan spoke for the first time since he heard about Reid."I'd rather show u all than 's enough to make me sick though"the doctor admission did not go unoticed by the team and their fear for their teamate grew with one single thought running throught their mind"_What more could Reid suffered through_".They were to find out soon enough as the doctor brought out a couple of photos from her all gasped when they saw the pictures.

Well that ends chapter if you think it's good enough to continue.I plan to make this story about 3 or 4 chapters.


	2. The awakening

Chapter 2:The Wakening

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds still no owned by by CBS Productions.=(.I so badly wanted JJ and Reid to get together.=(=(=(.Onwards to the story.

The team just stared in silent anger and disbelief at the picture shown to them by Dr was the first one to tear her eyes away from the picture showing Reid's mangled body with the words "Freak" ,"Useless"," Nerd" written on his chest with his own blood."How could anyone do this to Spence?"JJ asked silently to her team. Everyone looked everywhere but JJ's face not really knowing how to reply their media liaison's question."My poor baby boy" Garcia said while battling to stem the flow of tears running down her cheek, her bubbly personality all but pushed aside at the thought of their teammate 's current predicament.

"I really don't get how Reid could offend anyone enough to do that to him JJ and Garcia, but I promise you we will find who is responsible for this and we will make them pay" said Rossi."I agree ,we will find whoever did this" Emily said reinforcing Rossi's point. Emily realised that she could not afford to compartmentalize her feelings about Reid's predicament as easily as she did during Reid's Tobias Henkel episode She had grown used to Reid's rambling about random statistics about anything even though they weren't related to the cases they were working on and had really built up a bond with the youngest member of their team. As much as it pained her to see Reid in his current state she knew Morgan would be hurting the most as she turned to look at her co-worker she could see that he was restraining himself from slamming his fist or shouting at the nurses for information. She went to his side and grabbed his hand much like she did to JJ when Garcia was shot. Morgan seemed startled at her gesture but managed a weak smile at her. Morgan's thoughts were swirling at the amount of damage done to Reid. Reid was like his little brother ,someone he could make fun of, somebody he could protect and he failed to protect Reid the one time Reid needed him the most and it was eating him up. Hotch was furiously pacing the hospital floor each step with baited breath hoping for some news on his youngest member of his team no family and wishing he would be ok. Just then Dr Gomez came out and said the words everyone was so anxious to hear "He's out of surgery".

That ends Chapter sorry if it's short but I'm rushing for your reviews will brighten up my day and make my creative juices flowing.I've decided to expand this to a further chapter depending on how this story works out in my head.


	3. The Storytelling Part 1

The Story –Telling Part 1

Disclaimer:CM is not owned by are property of CBS PRODUCTIONS

Everybody swarmed to ask Dr Gomez question's about Reid's condition but she held up her hand pretty much like what Hotch did earlier in order to stem the flow of questions from the team said"Yes,he's he's very may see him two at a time no more"she then she asked one more question"By the way ,which one of you is Rossi?"she asked."That's ?"asked Rossi puzzled."Reid asked asked for you to see him first as well as Hotch"she said nonchantly before excusing herself to tend to her other patients.

Everybody looked at Rossi puzzled as to why Reid specifically asked for him and Hotch to visit him."Well ,I guess we will know the answer soon on let's go visit Reid,Dave"said Hotch authoritively but he could not keep out the relief when he realised that Reid could the experienced profilers flinched when they saw the bruised and damaged body Reid's in the hospital managed a weak"Hey" and a weaker grin."Reid,how are you doing"?asked Hotch."Honestly Hotch I've felt much better but I guess it could have been worse"said Reid."Good to see you've got enough strength to speak Reid"Rossi said just sat in the room silently for a few minutes before Rossi asked the question everybody had wanted to know"Reid why did you ask specifically for me and Hotch to be the first to visit you?".Reid just sighed and said"Well, I wanted to talk to the most experienced member's of the team first as well as the two most fatherly of the team "Reid said but said the last part both profilers smiled at Reid's last sentence "Glad you think so highly of us Reid but you know we'll always be looking out for the team anyway, anyhow. We are practically a family ,a dysfunctional one but a family nonetheless"Rossi said .Hotch just nodded his agreement at Rossi's sentence "But there's an underlining reason for both of us to visit you first isn't there?"Hotch just hung his head and realised he couldn't lie to both of them"I just want you to tell the team that what happened to me wasn't anybody's fault especially not Morgan's nobody's fault but mine"Reid said and continued"They'll listen to both of you"Reid said."Okay we'll do that for you Reid,but why do you say you blame yourself?You could not have predicted to be beaten up"said then Reid's head hung lower with emotions of shame and humilation more evident ."Yes,yes I do"Reid said Both profilers turned cold as Reid choked out his next sentence"Be-Because I knew my attackers"Reid said while letting the tears keep falling down his did what he thought he could never do he hugged Reid and told him it was okay for him to quietly slipped out of the room and addressed his team"Reid's fine,He just wanted to be comforted by who he sees a the most fatherly of the group and wanted everybody to know that it was not their fault he got beaten up".Everybody sighed a breath of relief at the thought that Reid would be Hotch's troubled face told them there was more explanation to come "He also says that he knows his attackers".That sentence shocked the rest of the team members.

That's the end of Chapter 4 Part 's are greatly appreciated and advice is always part 2 of chapter 4 will be up by tomorrow.


	4. The storytelling part 2

The story telling Part 2

After Reid's bombshell that he had prior knowledge of his attacker's everyone managed to clear their thoughts and head into Reid's hospital room to get answers and hunt down the people who had caused him so much pain and torment on the sight that greeted them when they entered Reid's bedroom was a sight to behold of Rossi holding Reid's hand while gently comforting him."Junior G-man,how have you been holding up?"Garcia was first to break the calm silence ."I'm feeling much better than I was a few hours ago Garcia"Reid answered truthfully."Glad too hear that kid"Morgan was the next to provide comfort to Reid."Spence you scared us all especially me,please never do that again"JJ was following Morgan's lead and voicing her feelings as well."Yeah Reid,you really gave us quite a scare"Emily was the last."I know, I never meant to hurt you guys are like my family"Reid said with a quivering voice tears threatening to fall again."We know Reid we all want you to be are the youngest member here,you are the baby of our family it's only natural we look out and feel overprotective of you"Hotch nodded as well as the rest of the team at Hotch's statement."Thank you all for everything''Reid said with a firmer voice than it was a few moments ago."Now on to more pressing issue Reid,care to explain how you knew your attackers?"said Hotch with a stern expression on his face.

Reid knew that question was coming but he was ready for it .He knew he had to in order to provide some sort of peace to the teamas wellas sighed and started"Well to tell you the truth I've actually been seeing someone on the 've gone for a few dates even,had fun and generally enjoyed each others company"Reid paused to see the effects his confession would have on the expected everybody's jaw dropped even Hotch' continued"Her name was…..was Harper Hillman and-"Reid couldn't finished his sentence when Morgan interrupted with"Kid,you are seriously going to tell me you were going out with the girl who you know?"Morgan purposefully left out his full explanation knowing Reid wanted to keep that incident hidden in his team picked up on Morgan's hesitation and looked at him expecting to further just looked at Reid and saw that Reid gave a small nod to indicate that Morgan could continue his explanation which he duly team seethed at Reid's hidden shame ."So how exactly did you start dating her after what she did to you in school?"asked JJ the one was undoubtly the most hurt one at Reid's confession ."Well we bumped into one each other at the coffeeshop I go to didn't recongnise me at first but she heard the barista call out my name for my order and she connected the walked up to me and explain who she say I was dumbfounded would be the understatement of the she apologised and said she didn't want to take the prank that even offered to take me out for dinner to apologise.I agreed because somewhere deep down my heart I still had a little crush on that night we started talking more and more and somewhere we fell for each other although now I know it was all a lie"said Reid."Why do say that Reid?'asked Emily.'Because she was the one who lured me to the abandoned parking silence once again filled the room.

Part 2 3 coming up always CM does not belong to me .It belongs to CBS productions.


	5. The storytelling part 3

The story-telling part 3

"What do you mean she lured you to an abandoned parking lot Reid?"asked answered hesitantly"S-She asked me to take a drive with her .Said she wanted to talk to me privately ,you know"Reid said rest of the team stayed silent prompting Reid to continue his story."She just got out of the car and told me to wait patiently in the car and told me she had a surprise for she got of her car and whistled loudly like she was signalling out she was signalling her high school football same jocks that tormented me last then surrounded the car and asked me to get out of the they had been keeping tabs on their favourite "nerd' it seems over the past few years"Reid said chuckling bitterly at the later part of his sentence."Anyway they said I've been having life too good and neede a wake up call to see that I was really the same nerd that was in high school.I turned to Harper with her hoping she could shed some light but what I saw turned me had the coldest icy stare and a mean smiled I knew then and there that it had been all a set – told me to just taking the beatings silently so that it would 'nt so much.I did not know what to do I couldn't call for backup as I left my phone and gun in the next thing I knew I blacked up and ended up in the hospital talking to you guys"finished Garcia's sobbing could be heard in that room after Reid's tale.

That ends Reid's up the team plans their attack so to speak and Reid's path to recovery is not owned by me nor ever productions owns it.


End file.
